XP4 The Conference
by XP4Universe
Summary: Mario, Double and Minna went to the MG Observatory where Mario is going to have a meeting with the other leaders to have some serious discussion.


Somewhere in outer space, we see a larger-than-life space station floating across the stars. The silver-colored space station has a long cylinder-shaped form with round trapezoids on both ends while a large circle attached by numerous bridges are seen around the station. There also various satellites floating around the station with a few having wired cables connected to it.

The MG Observatory - the based confederation for various leaders working directly under the Multiverse Government.

Both Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke were in awe the moment they've step foot at the station, the size and the station's interior and system has left a big impression on that.

Currently, the two are at the lobby area alongside the other leaders' associates waiting for the meeting to end.

Earlier today before the actual meeting, after the Space Cabbie safely brought them to the space station, Mario Martinez introduces the young couple to the others including the leaders of the New-New York and Elemental City's Heroes Coalitions, Donald White and Rebecca Ryder, UNSC Fleet Admiral Lord - Terrence Hood, Terran Dominion General - Jim Raynor, Daelaam Hierarch - Artanis, COG Colonel - Victor Hoffman, Alliance Navy Admiral - Steven Hackett, Alliance Officer - Captain David Edward Anderson, Konohagakure Hokage - Kakashi Hatake, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director - Nick Fury, AD Libitum Guild Leader - Ange Serena and First Division Captain & Gotei 13 Captain Commander - Shunsui Souzousuke Jirou Kyouraku.

With the exception of Kakashi, whom the couple has met a couple of times since he is a teacher at the Vanguard Academy, Double D and Minna introduced themselves with the leaders and got along well with them. Well... most of them as Double D and Minna were unnerved by Donald's personality and his obsession with texting however both felt that Donald is someone not be messed with.

"This place is really fascinating." Double D said in awe while staring out at the window, "I've always wanted to see what it looks like in outer space and I'm so happy that I get to do it now." he claimed with a smile.

Minna giggled, "Good for you, Eddward." she replied.

Double D turns to her, "I wonder how long until the meeting concludes?'' he mused, "You've been in meetings like these before back in your world.'' he pointed out, "What is the duration with meetings like these?'' he asked.

Minna crosses her arms, "Mostly it takes hours for meetings like these to finish especially if the topic of the discussion is very dire and important.'' she replied.

Double D nodded, "I see." he replied, "I hope I do well in these meetings once I've succeeded President Mario as the president." he stated.

"Don't worry... you'll do just fine." Minna reassured, "Besides... I'm with you.'' she said with a smile.

Double D smiled back, "Thank you." he replied.

As this is going on, Doloress Muerte is seen walking towards them, "Greetings, young ones." she greeted getting the couple's attention, "My name is Doloress Muerte, I am the secretary of New-New York's Heroes Coalitions." she introduced herself, "It's a pleasure meeting the two of you." she greeted.

Double D suddenly gotten nervous, "I... uhh... hello... please to meet you, Miss Muerte." he stuttered in reply.

Doloress giggled, "Please don't be nervous.'' she advised, "I am nothing like my superior." she reassured, "I'm sure that you've already heard a few things about Mister White." she pointed out.

"A few.'' Double D replied, "But mostly about the questionable rules that he created in your Coalitions.'' he confessed, "Like the rule of never failing a mission even once, getting injured during training and forbids in using magical healing abilities.'' he listed off, "Failing to follow the rules will lead to immediate termination.'' he pointed out.

Doloress sighed, "I've been trying to tell Mister White to change his rules but he refuses.'' she muttered in reply.

"Just what's up with that guy?" Minna asked, "Terminating someone because of failing one mission or getting injured in training? Those are a very shallow reasons to boot someone off! Even the warmongers back in my world knows better.'' she pointed out indecorously.

"Believe it or not, Mister White came from a well-established family of soldiers or in his words 'elite'." Doloress replied while finger quoting the word 'elite', "Aside from his obsession of texting, Mister White is also obsessed of being top of everything, proving everyone that New-New York's Heroes Coalitions is an 'elite' organization and considers himself, and all members of our organization, to be far better than other people.'' she explained, "He sees failure as sign of weakness and anyone who fails are not welcome in his 'elite' organization." she claimed while finger quoting the word 'elite' once more.

"Geez... he sure had some issues." Double D muttered in disbelief.

"I know Mister White may be a lot of things but I know he had reasons for those rules and I know for sure that he's a good man." Doloress stated.

"But still... because of those... everyone's perception of Mister White, including us, is very negative.'' Double D pointed out.

"That's true." Doloress replied in agreement, "But don't worry... as long as I'm his secretary, I'll make sure to keep his morals grounded." she reassured.

"Ara~ What do we have here?'' a voice mused as the three turns around to see Sherri Mortem standing next to them with an evil grin on her face.

Doloress sighed while placing a hand on her forehead, "Oh God... why did Miss Ryder had to take you along?" she muttered in disbelief.

Sherri cackled rather cutely, "Kuku... why not?'' she mused, "I mean... as the future president of the Heroes Coalitions of Elemental City, I had the very right to know this place since I will be here more than often once I take over the position of president." she stated.

"Wait? Your succeeding a president position, too?'' Double D pointed out in surprise.

Sherri turns to him with an amused expression, "Ara~ Are you as well?'' she asked, "Please to meet you, I am Sherri Mortem, the current Chief Operating Officer of Elemental City's Heroes Coalitions." she introduced herself, "It's nice to meet you." she greeted with an sinister smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Double D greeted back but is disturbed by her smile.

Sherri giggled, "Well... as much as I love to stick around but it seems that I'm not welcome here.'' she pointed out while eyeing Doloress, "I'll see you guys around, tata~" she said before walking off.

Minna turns to Doloress, "Do you... don't get along well?'' she asked.

Doloress sighed, "I never like that girl.'' she admitted, "I admit that she has great potential to become a good leader but from what I heard from people, she had hidden agendas on her own.'' she stated, "I really fear for the future of Elemental City's Heroes Coalitions." she said in concern.

"That's... disturbing." Double D replied with a surprised look.

"Well... let's ignore her for now and focus on what's going on, right now." Minna stated, "So, what do you think the leaders are talking about right now?'' she asked.

"Knowing them... it's probably something important." Doloress replied.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile inside a dark room somewhere in the station, we see the leaders gathered around in a long table with a single light lit in the middle as the important figures are having a very important discussion.

Mario Martinez spoke, "And that's deal... since Miss Maruyama's hand is injured at the moment, could we say she's a seeded player until her hand is finally healed for our next ping-pong tournament?'' he requested.

Fleet Admiral Hood - Terrence Hood spoke, "I am fine with that.'' he replied in agreement.

**UNSC Fleet Admiral Hood**

**Terrence Hood**

Terrence is an old man with a thin-white hair and has blue eyes. He wears a white navy uniform jacket with various medals and badges decorated on it, white trousers, white leather shoes and a white navy cap.

"Well, that was pretty much an accident." Terran Dominion General - Jim Raynor pointed out.

**Terran Dominion General**

**James Eugene "Jim" Raynor**

Jim is a gruff-looking man with a black hair and facial hair, and has brown eyes. He wears a black leather tactical vest over a white t-shirt, blue pants with numerous belt around his waist, black fingerless gauntlet glove and black, armored boots.

Daelaam Hierarch - Artanis then spoke, "This is how I'll show her for nobly accepting several of my female species to work in her organization.'' he admitted.

**Daelaam Hierarch**

**Artanis**

Artanis is a large alien creature called a Protoss with a height of three meters tall and a bluish-gray skin tone. He have two glowing eyes, digitigrade legs, semi-permeable skin covered in scales, and toes, broad chests and shoulders, and narrow waists with slim midsections. Extending back from the crown of the head is a bony crest. Beneath it, emerging from the back of the head, are the nerve cords, allowing them to access their racial psionic gestalt. He wears a large bulky armor with a mixed color of gold, blue and white.

COG Colonel - Victor Hoffman crosses his arms, "Her hand injury is something not be ignored." he claimed, "She definitely needs the all the rest she needs to heal her hand.'' he pointed out.

**COG Colonel**

**Victor Hoffman**

Victor is an old man with a grey hair and has brown eyes. He wears a black buttoned military uniform with a medal around the collar area, black trousers, brown shoes and a military cap.

Alliance Navy Admiral - Steven Hackett nodded, "I have no objections here." he said.

**Alliance Navy Admiral**

**Steven Hackett**

"I second that." Alliance Officer - Captain David Edward Anderson spoke in agreement.

Steven is an old man with a grey hair and facial hair, and has blue eyes. He wears a dark-blue navy uniform over a black turtleneck shirt, dark-blue trousers, leather shoes and a navy cap.

**Alliance Officer**

**Captain David Edward Anderson**

David is an African-American man with a thin-black hair and has dark eyes. He wears a dark-blue navy uniform over a black turtleneck shirt, dark-blue trousers, and leather shoes.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Director - Nick Fury then spoke, "Her sudden disqualification in the ping-pong tournament now would prove problematic.'' he pointed out.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Director **

**Nick Fury**

Nick is a tall, African-American man with a bald head, brown eyes and a thick mustache. He wears a black coat over a gray turtleneck muscle shirt, dark-gray cargo pants and black combat boots. He wears an eye patch on his right eye.

Elemental City's Heroes Coalitions President - Rebecca Ryder nodded, "Indeed.'' she replied in agreement, "I want to face Miss Maruyama fair-and-square in an open match.'' she declared.

New-New York's Heroes Coalitions President - Donald White then spoke, "It'll be boring without her in the tournament.'' he stated while playing on his phone.

AD Libitum Guild Leader - Ange Serena smiled at everyone, "Everyone... Maruyama-san will be delighted that you're doing this for her sake." she said in joy while clasping her hands together.

**AD Libitum Guild Leader**

**Ange Serena**

Ange has a blue hair tied in a high twirly ponytail and has gray eyes. She wears a priestess white robes, a pair of white high heels and a red pearl necklace.

Konohagakure Hokage - Kakashi Hatake chuckled in response, "Nah, it's nothing...'' he reassured, "Really, it's nothing at all..." he repeated while waving a hand.

**Konohagakure Hokage**

**Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi has a spiky silver hair with dark gray eyes. He wears a forehead protector and a mask that hides most of his face. He wears a green flak-jacket over a black long-sleeves shirt, black pants and sandals.

First Division Captain & Gotei 13 Captain Commander - Shunsui Souzousuke Jirou Kyouraku chuckled as well, "Yeah, it's fine." he reassured, "But just so you know..." he trails.

**First Division Captain & Gotei 13 Captain Commander**

**Shunsui Souzousuke Jirou Kyouraku**

Shunsui is a tall, light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wears a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. He does not wear tabi with his sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He wears an eye patch on his right eye.

"We won't hold back when she comes around!" everyone declared with a proud look on their faces.

Yup... a _really_ important discussion.

Mario chuckled before calming down, "All right then... I think it's about time that we discuss some important matter.'' he pointed out.

And with that, the mood in the room turns 180 as everyone expression became serious.

Admiral Hood then spoke, "Right.'' he said, "Starting off... I've been getting reports from one of my teams that there have been a lot of people disappearing from different worlds." he started, "The way of the people's disappearance varies from getting struck by a stray portal to being grabbed by the infamous large blue hand." he explained.

"Does anyone know anything about the large blue hand?'' Rebecca asked.

Captain David shook his head, "Up to know... we still have no information about that.'' he replied, "Some say that the hand belongs to Doctor Manhattan but with no evidence whatsoever, we can't really suspect him.'' he stated.

"Then we'll just continue in finding and saving the missing people." Mario spoke, "The Coalitions will do our best to help those people get back in their world." he claimed.

"Then my team of heroes will assist you guys." Admiral Hood offered, "With the increasing number of missing people and the increasing number of invaders terrorizing each world, doing two task at the same time can be problematic." he stated.

Mario nodded, "Then I appreciate the assistance." he replied.

Admiral Steven then spoke, "I also had a report from a recon team that numerous people, mostly warriors and fighters, has been kidnapped from various worlds." he reported, "And numbers of missing heroes is increasing in an alarming rate.'' he added, "Has any hero been reported missing in your ranks?'' he asked.

Everyone shook their head, much to the admiral's relief as Ange spoke, "But who would do such a thing?'' she asked.

"From what our sources has told me, the culprit behind the kidnappings are group working under a powerful individual that goes by the name of the Grand Hero Collector." Admiral Steven replied.

Upon hearing the name, Mario's eyes narrowed, "I see." he muttered, "It's been a while since I've heard that name.'' he admitted.

Admiral Steven nodded, "Indeed... it's the same mad man that kidnapped the members of the first fifteen teams of your Coalition." he pointed out, "If it weren't for young Imai, they would have still been in that man's possession now.'' he stated.

"They were really fortunate that young Imai saved them." Mario replied in agreement.

"In any case..." Kakashi spoke, "... everyone should advise your heroes to keep their guards up.'' he advised, "It seems the Grand Hero Collector mostly kidnaps heroes, so it's no surprise that he'll targeting the heroes under our leadership.'' he pointed out.

Jim nodded in agreement, "That's for the best.'' he replied, "And at the mean time, my team and I will do our best to locate the Grand Hero Collector's base operation and rescue the kidnapped heroes." he stated.

"Then we'll leave that to you." Artanis replied.

Shunsui then spoke, "Another thing that we should be concern about...'' he said, "I've been gathering reports of another group, slightly similar to the Dark Forces, has been creating troubles left and right in various world.'' he stated.

"Who are they are?" Nick asked.

Shunsui's lone eye narrowed, "The Joker Family." he revealed.

"Joker?" Rebecca repeated, "Isn't that Mister Wayne's enemy?'' she pointed out.

Shunsui nodded, "Indeed.'' he confirmed, "It seems the Clown Prince of Crime has found himself some new friends and are now causing trouble.'' he stated.

Victor sighed in disbelief, "Great... if the Dark Forces and the Grand Hero Collector weren't enough.'' he muttered in annoyance.

Artanis then spoke, "Then we'll have to stop him at all cost." he said, "With our combined forces, we will stop at nothing until evil is vanquished." he declared.

Jim nodded, "I couldn't agree more.'' he replied in agreement.

After that, the meeting continued for three hours straight until everyone decided to call it a day.

Admiral Hood spoke, "And that concludes this month's meeting.'' he announced, "Any questions?'' he asked.

Donald raised his right hand up, "I have one." he said getting everyone's attention. The white-haired man stayed silent for a minute before speaking, "Who wants to be a textmate of mine?'' he asked nonchalantly with a straight face, earning him groans from everyone.

Admiral Hood sighed, "I guess we'll see each other again at the ping-pong tournament." he said, "Dismiss." he announced.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
